videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Out Party
''Inside Out Party ''is a multiplayer crossover party video game that is based on the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. It was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, Windows and Nintendo 3DS. The game includes other sources such as The Jungle Book, Lilo and Stitch, Star Wars, Zootopia, Wreck-It Ralph and Marvel Comics. The game is ranked on an Everyone rating due to comic mischief and violent references. Playable Characters Starters * Joy (Inside Out) * Sadness (Inside Out) * Anger (Inside Out) * Disgust (Inside Out) * Fear (Inside Out) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Judy Hoops (Zootopia) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Unlockables * BB-8 (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Ant-Man (Ant-Man) Party Games Board Game Frenzy A four-player party game in which characters participate in a board game-esque environment as they must accomplish a certain goal provided depending on the strategy of the board game. There are six levels for Board Game Frenzy. * Bing Bong's Imagination Land * King Louie's Canopy Caverns * Lilo's Gamma Paradise * Darth Vader's Imperial Express * King Candy's Cocoa Rush * Tony Stark's Avengerland * Pete's Surly Steamboat * Gazelle's Zootopian Dance Party * Time's Warped Wonderland Wheel of Deals A four-player party game in which characters take turns to spin a eight-pointed star wheel and see what kind of deal they have earned. The deal could either be good, or could be bad. There are eight types of deals and what they do: * Coin Winner: 'This deal's symbol is a stack of coins. When this deal is spun, a character will earn a syndicated amount of coins. * '''Chance Time: '''This deal's symbol is a red question mark. When this deal is spun, a character will get a quote-unquote chance from one of thirty-two boxes and see what they get. Some chances are good, some chances are bad. Duel Quiz A two-player party game in which two characters go up against each other in a quiz to see who can earn the most points for answering the questions correctly. If you need help on a question you don't know, the best solution is to phone a friend. Emotional Feud A two-player party game in which characters lead a group of five characters against another group of five characters in a quiz-like game to see who can be the better family. This game is similar to ''Family Feud. Arena Rumble A four-player party game that is done similar to the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. Characters will battle each other in an arena, either in teams or independently. There are three types of variants: Battle Royale, Tag Team and Coin Warrior. Boss Battles Board Game Frenzy * Jangles the Clown (Bing Bong's Imagination Land) * Fast Food Fiend (Colonel Sanders' Chicken-Topia) * King Stefan (Maleficent's Thorny Forest) * Darth Maul (Darth Vader's Imperial Express) * Chernabog (Fungus Queen's Mushroom Meadow) * Bad Joy (Bad Joy's ImWrthIt Enterprises) Wheel of Deals * Tifa (is she chooses '''Battle) * Hulk (Chance Time) * ImWrthIt Gum Packs (ImWrthIt Invasion) Reception The game received highly positive reviews from critics and was a big commercial success. Critics from IGN described the game as "funny, imaginative and really captures the psychological spirit". They ranked it on a 9.5 out of 10. The It was also awarded "Best Party Game of the Year" and nominated "Best Crossover Game". Gallery Insert character images hereCategory:Party Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Disney Games Category:Video Games Category:Games